The Volturi Reads Twilight
by xxSavageBeautyxx
Summary: The Volturi gets a package. THE TWILIGHT SAGA BOOKS! Will they decide to chage their actions? or Will they decode that they were right the first time?  Rated T


**AN:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA...SADLY...Ok I wanted to try something new for me. THE VOLTURI READS TWILIGHT. I know weird =) But Hey. I am Weird. Lol. And I do promise that i will Eventualy finish this story! I PROMISE!**

**3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

**Setting: At the Volturi Castle. And in the Throne Room.**

**Characters: **

**1Aro.  
>2Caius<br>3Marcus  
>4Demetri<br>5Felix  
>6Jane<br>7 Alec  
>9Sulpicia - Wife of Aro<br>10Renata  
>11Chelsea<br>12 Athenodora - Wife of Caius  
>16Heidi<strong>

**AND BEGIN!**

Jane was walking through the Throne Room doors holding what seemed like a relativly large package. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were already out because feeding time was to start in 30 minutes.

"Master!" Jane Called reaching the center of the room.

"What is it my Dear?"Aro said Curious.

"Im not relativly sure..It was out by the Forest."She said looking confused.

Felix and Demetri walked in smiling."Not sure? Well it looks like a box Jane."Felix said innocently while Demetri Shook with Silent laughter.

Jane Glared sending them pain.

"Enough."Aro said dryly. He was becoming inpatient with Felix and Demetri's stupidity. "Sorry Master."All 3 said together.

"Lets us see the box."Cauis said scowling.

Jane handed the Box over to Aro. Aro eventuly got the Box open after many pulled out 6 books."Hhmm.."Aro Hummed confused as to why he would get books."Oh god..Figures..Books.."Demetri said giving a annoyed look at Jane.

Aro Pulled out the First book. When he reached for the second a Note fell out of the First.

By then Alec, Sulpicia, Renata, Chelsea, Athenodora, and Heidi had heared all the voices and came to investigate. Sulpicia came and sat by Aro as did Athenodora to Cauis.

"Oh Hello."Aro said noticing the other Members.

He grabed the note and Read:

**Dear Volturi**

**You have Recieved 6 books. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, and Short second Life of Bree Tanner. Please Read in this Order. And Do not do anything about them until you have read all 6 books! The consequences will be Server! By Reading these you can change things that were tragic. It is all a true story that will indeed happen in 2 years.**

**Your...Friends,**

**The CC**

"Ha! Like we should listen to them!"Cauis said Angrily. Who would dare tell them what to do! "Calm my Brother, I am sure they were sent for a reason. And the way they worded it it sounds like its from the future!"Aro said Excitedly. He was beyond Curious.

"Yeah like thats Possible."Felix said not convinced. Everyone else shrugged.

Marcus was Quiet during this. It had indeed spiked his for a better word lacking interest.

"We Will Read it."Aro said Finally. Sulpicia Nodded excited for a story that would most likely have them in it.

"Yes Master."Everyone said.

"We Will Begin of Course with the Preface." He said.

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die**

"No one usually dose."Heidi said.

"Whoever they are, they are probably Human."Aro said

— **though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

Sulpicia frowened. Just because her Husband was named for being mean and ruthless, dosent mean she wouldnt act sad towards whoever this was.****

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter,**

"Master, Would they mean one of us?"Jane asked worried for the secret or the human. she wasnt sure.

"It might be my dear."Aro said Gently. And Confused.

Alec Smiled at his Sister.

**and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

It Certaintly would. Marcus thought.

"I never thought a Human could be so Selfless." Chelsea said in awe.****

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

Everyone looked thoughtful. If any Vampire that new the Volturi walked in, they would be confused to see that expression.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Oh Cheerful!"Demetri said trying to Lighten the Mood.

"Oh I hope there alright." Sulpicia murmered.

Cauis on the other hand thought it taught the human right to not mess with his Kind. His wife rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Who would like to read?"Aro asked.

"I Will, Master."Jane said grabbing the Book.

"**First Sight**" Jane Read.

**AN:What do you think? Review!**


End file.
